The Comparative Medicine and Pathology training program was initiated in the fall of 2003 and provides state-of-the-art research training to veterinarians. Five years of continuing support are requested in the present application, including three years of support for five trainees in each year of the program. It is anticipated that the majority of these individuals will have completed a residency in medicine, surgery, or pathology prior to entering the training program. Selection criteria will include 1) academic credentials and performance during clinical training/residency;2) strong interest in research and a desire for a career in academic veterinary medicine;and 3) desirable personal characteristics, including integrity, perseverance, and communications skills. The training program is located in the College of Veterinary Medicine at the University of Minnesota and is directed by Dr. Cathy Carlson and co-director Dr. David Brown. Thirty-two faculty mentors, all members of the Comparative and Molecular Biosciences (CMB) graduate program, will participate in the training program, and they represent a diverse group of disciplines, including pharmacology, cell biology, infectious disease, neurobiology, physiology, genetics, molecular biology, and orthopedics. Trainees without a PhD degree will pursue a PhD in the CMB graduate program, a well-organized, multidisciplinary graduate program that was created to focus graduate education efforts by faculty interested in comparative biomedical sciences and the molecular mechanisms responsible for human and animal health and disease. The goal of the CMB graduate program is to provide students with the broad-based knowledge, quality communication skills, and advanced research training essential for a career as an independent investigator. PUBLICH HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): This program is highly relevant to public health, as it addresses the ongoing serious shortage of veterinarians with the research expertise necessary to pursue a career as independent investigators in biomedical research. These individuals are critical to the effective translation of biomedical research discoveries made in animal models to new methods of diagnosis and treatment of disease in humans.